Dangerous Love
by BigBadBangingBULLET
Summary: Liminal are clearly welcomed within society, but what about those who commit crimes, or are clearly a danger to the common man? Where do they go? Liminal that aren't accepted, the ones that are consider true monsters, what happens to them? Let's find out together. Rewritten, darker themes, blood and gore, you have been warned...
1. Chapter 1 Action

Chapter 1: Action...

 **So before I hop into this like a hot kid into a pool lets get some things cleaned up an addressed right now. First off let me apologize for this stories neglect, it been a legit year since I looked over this pitiful creature and there is no excuse for it since I was updating my other stories even in the admists of social, economical and family problems. And I know it fucking sucks to be reading a story and an author goes fucking cold turkey out of the blue (and I personally can name a few), so my next thing is this story's "Old back bone" yes it was finished within a journal that much is true, yet let me summarize whether that story was going. "Kouta was found out that Alaa was formerly hunted and bla bla bla, New liminal added to his harem bla bla bla...Lots of sex, bla bla bla...The End" Yeah pretty much into the gutter, so fuck that ending. I want to make something way more meaningful which is why I'm creating an entirely new plot line based solely on Aala and every new and HYPER dangerous liminal Kouta encounters. Speaking of Aala and Himiko don't worry they won't be going anywhere, they will be here for the long haul and play a HUMONGOUS role in this story like they will have some really deep shit going on. And if I do it right a few of you should be crying with empathy for them. Oh and one more thing I will be reinventing Kouta's character so go in pretending that you never seen his name in your life. Okay with that addressed let me ask you one more thing, how do you guys feel about the text art? I kinda like it so if you want I can add one at the end of every chapter for you guys to enjoy, tell me how you feel about it in the reviews.**

 **Sorry about the long ass AN, I hate writing them as much as you probably hate reading them. Now onto the story.**

* * *

A growling buzz echoed against the egg pale walls, shuttering off every cardinal direction possible. North, East, West and finally settling within the South section of the spacious room. Worming and squirming it's shrieking annoyance into the ears of a fallen form that sank it's way deeper into the mattress, it's lumpy shape indistinguishable as it sought shelter under the amalgamating form of blankets, sheets and covers. All of which hitting the various shades of blue, with the thickest blanket being so deep within the color pallet that it could be mistaken for black to the untrained eye.

And like a predator ambushing prey, a hand shot out from the multitude of blanket layers and beat down on the blaring clock, hitting it several times before tossing the poor object off the marbled counter. Clicking and clattering against the hard bamboo tiled floor, before sliding to a stop whispering stop. Having realized that it may or may not have just broke a 4,928 yen clock, and if the math was correct that was around $45, sighing to itself the unknown form rose shedding its mountain of warmth to retrieve the expensive alarm clock.

The moment his feet hit the floor a shiver ran down his spine.

"C-cold" He chattered as his teeth clicked together, his hair standing on end as goose bumps grew on his arms and legs. With a quick shuffle he picked up the clock, sat it back on it's perched and rush scuttled off to the restroom, and with two or three splashes of hot water. He was awake and stable. Looking in the mirror he took in his features. His wavy black sea of hair, hazel eyes, and shaven smooth face, he was an alright guy with a lean tall build, being easily a foot taller than a majority if his neighbors.

"I can't believe it's been four years since I moved to Japan…" He whispered as he tried to sike himself up for the day. Leaving his bathroom he journeyed through narrow halls, and single set of stairs, through the kitchen. The wood floors creaking ever so often as he stepped upon them, and before he finally slide his way out the door, to lazy to grab shoe on his way out, he marched out barefoot onto the small porch having to shield his eyes for the rising morning sun. Squinting he walk down the path, past the bright flowers in his yard and dew covered green grass, before finally making it to his destination, his mailbox.

And like most normal individuals, he shuffled between the large mass of bill, taxes and junk mail. Looking for some for excitement in the daily morning ritual. But as he shuffled through the mess he didn't notice the small hutched man shuffling towards him with a quaint smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Kouta! How are you?" Shouted the Old man with a bright grin, causing the young man before him to let out a very unmanly shout as he tossed up the mail clearly startled by his neighbors sudden appearance.

"Christ! Mr. Hideyoshi, don't do that you could have given me a heart attack" gasped Kouta as he grabbed onto his chest for emphasize.

"Hehe, don't worry your head boy. You're too young for the that" snickered the old man as he brought up on of his brittle hands to pat Kouta on the back reassure him, "This came for you, I think the mail got mixed up" reaching into his pocket old man, Hideyoshi, pulled out a perfectly creased envelope, the item in question was all white yet had a very interesting seal embroidered upon its surface,if Kouta where to describe it he would say this it's an eye, like the one you tried to draw in 6th grade. And that's what it was but it wasn't alone on the envelope. It was accompanied by the more equal recognizable seal of the Japanese National Diet.

And that scared the ever living shit out of Kouta.

Grabbing the mail, clearly addressed to him. He waved goodbye to Mr. Hideyoshi and darted off like a bat out of hell, tripping over his porch and and steps as he busted through his front door and slamming it shut with such force that the frame shook and whined in stress.

Yet from the yard a hunched Hideyoshi snickered in amusement, "What it means to be young."

* * *

With a sweep of his arms, Kouta cleared out his dining room table decorative pieces and fruit went clattering to the floor. Ringing throughout the floor, wall and halls of the home. Yet he didn't stop there he rushed over to his windows, yanking curtains and slamming blinds shut blocking out any sunlight or outside viewers. Successfully sealing himself off from the outside world.

And with his task complete his set the accursed thing, down on his table and stared at the item once again, taking in it's milky white surface golden inlays, shimmering stamp...and that ever so terrifying blue diet symbol. Horror stories and paranoia rose to the forefront of Kouta's mind, stories of how the Diet would send Yakuza letters right before the SFG would show up and eradicate their sect.

Millions, billions of thoughts passed through Kouta's mind onto why he would be contacted by the Diet, until one vivid and very clear memory of his past resurfaced...a time in his that he would clearly like to forget, a period time that made him leave his original home, abandon it. A time that he isn't proud of, even though it did lead to his current financial wealth.

And like many times before this he stood there and faced the thoughts that haunted him, his body locked into place like a spire of salt. His face hardened and cold, his fists balled so tightly that blood seeped between his coiled fingers. His jaw clenched and teeth gritted. Eye winced shut as his world collapsed around him as his mind replayed those voices that shrieked and curled in pain.

And then that voice that robbed him of so many nights of sleep rose to the bubbling surface, "PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

With a sheer force of will he yanked himself from that memory, and rushed over to the bathroom to clean himself up, quickly yanking the on faucet on, spilling hot water all over his blood stained hands watching as the crimson liquid pooled into the drain, before flowing down it. Gazing up from the sink he looked into the mirror to be met with bloodshot eyes, and a face glazed with a slight sweat, shaking it of he marched his way back into the kitchen, and snatched the offending letter of the table.

And with a deep breath he steadied himself and torn into it, stripping it of it's formal cover and as he unfolded the message his breath hitched, and hands sweated…

Yet before he could begin even reading the passage, a thundering thud rose from his doorway, and for several seconds he waited, questioning if the sound was real or not. Until it was followed by another thud, this one more desperate and angry. Shoving the letter down unto the table Kouta hardened himself, as he stepped towards his banging door, leaning into the coat rack to lift out a black, weighted and overall dangerous item.

A small Colt 22, an item from his less favorable days bring it to his left side, he thumbed off the safety as positioned himself to face the door and with another calming breath. He peered out the eye hole attempting to get a clear look at the figure standing at the door.

And not to his surprise a government looking woman stood there in front of his door. Wearing a professional looking black suit and a traditional pencil skirt, with nylon stockings covering her legs and black heels. Her eyes covered by black shades, has her hair of the same color cascaded down her shoulders, but what caused Kouta to tense, was the four other females that were with her. Three of which wearing matching yellow uniforms and the other appeared to be naked. He couldn't get a good look at the others but he could see that one of them was clearly armed.

But he didn't get to investigate long as one of the individuals wearing the yellow uniform stepped forward getting larger and larger the closer as (she?) got closer to the door, so the titan lifted up its arm, causing Kouta's eyes to widen as he jumped away from the door as it splintered and exploded into wood chips as the giants fist torn through what was formerly his door.

Diving behind a corner he prepared his weapon and waited…

Silence…

Then a crunch.

His signal, with a turn he fired to shots.

A scream, then a thud and silence.

 **That's the chapter, so what do you guys think let me know :), I will catch you on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lights, Camera

Chapter 2

 **Okay! Okay! I'm back after God knows how long, but here's the gist of it, I like this story and the ideas I have for it, but I'm not going to lie I've put this story on the back burner for to long, WAY to long. It's time that I fix that, so from here on out I'm telling you guys how I plan to keep this story updated. It will enter in a rotational update schedule with my other stories, so here is the order** _Dangerous Love → Asset 009 → Remnants of a Vixen._ **So that's the plan, also a question would you rather have short chapters (around 3k to 5k) but you get 2 per update or long chapters (10k to 15k) but you only get one. Tell me in the reviews what you want and we'll go from there.**

A messy mass stirred under a landfill of clothes, blankets, empty chip bags, bent beer cans. With a groan it threw it's creamy legs over the side of the bed, onto the floor lined ever so neatly with tied up garbage bags and empty bottles. Following her makeshift path, that lead her out of her tornado of a room, and into and equally hazardous hallway lined up and down with bottles and beer cans. She turned into a clean and sparkling white bathroom. Turning on the light she hissed as the sudden bright light seared her eyes, rubbing them as they adjusted to the light.

Looking to her mirror, she could only think one thing. _I look like shit!_

And with a yawn and quick stretch the showed off the underside of her bosom, she reach over to the counter picked up the small black bristle brush, and got to combing.

* * *

Giving herself a once-over she examined the state of her dress, her blazer buttoned, skirt pressed, nylon straight, heels shined, and sunglasses on she was out the door.

As she walked down to the Company given van, she checked her golden wrist watch, that read 6:15am.

"Time to pick up the girls." She spoke, hoping into the van, and a twist of the ignition it purred to life, pulling out of her driveway she was unto the street and into the world as she was headed to pick up her colleagues. It was a fairly short and uneventful drive, yet as always Smith couldn't help but taken in her surroundings, the streets where bustling with life, full on liminal and humans of all shapes, sizes and backgrounds. Some rushing to work others take a reasonable morning stroll, nothing out the ordinary.

"I can't believe it's been two years, since Liminal integrated themselves into society." She whispered to herself, pondering the course of the time, yet before she could venture further into the depths of her mind she was pleasantly interrupted by the sound of a car horn behind her. With a irritated look she drove off continuing her drive towards the apartment complex several blocks.

* * *

With the MON squad officially all crammed into the ever inconspicuous white van, they promptly made their way to the office like every work day it was a hectic affair, as Zombina and Dopple argued over who controlled the radio, all the while Tio raved over the new baby blue dress she had purchased. With Manako being the only reasonable girl within the whole van, as she sat stoic in her seat only stating a simple "good morning" before fading back into silence. After several traffic stops, a coffee run and almost running over an old lady, the five women poured out into the parking lot of their office.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Grinned Zombina as she flex her stiff arms in attempt to prevent the dead muscles from locking up on her. "Yeah what are we doing today? Because we haven't had much work as of late" Agreed Tio as she brought a single finger up to her plum lips tapping them in wonder as she stared a Smith, awaiting answer from her.

"Whatever it is" added Dopple, "it better be easy because I'm not in the mood to work" waving her hand lazily as she reclined into her vivid white locks.

"Well, sorry to report Dopple but the email I received this morning said it was _urgent_ " Replied Smith as she finished out her phone from her breast pocket, quickly reading the message she had skimmed over previously that morning. And at initial glance it seem pretty ordinary until she saw the words _critical target_. That phrase alone was enough to send a rigid chill down her spine, that phrase was never used to describe a Liminal. The phrase in itself was experimental designated for Liminal who were an extreme danger to the public.

But in the two years of the Exchange Programs estatement there was never a case where that term was used, till today and the more she read the more serious the situation was becoming, especially since she was supposed to meet with two other MON squads both of which were from two entirely different precincts.

Yet her alarm was unnoticed by her team, Manako was the first to speak, "Smith? Are you alright, you're pale"

"Yeah!" Nodded Tio, her concern clear on her face as she slouched slightly to get a better look at Smith, "are you sick?" her tone motherly and she reached out and touched Smith's forehead begin as gentle as possible as she checked for a fever.

Zombina and Dopple on the other hand took a more serious stance their eyes hardening as they stared at their leader awaiting answer from her, yet what they received was a simple "come we have a meeting". The girls were shocked by her fridge reply, watching as she marched on without them completely ignoring the greeting of their coworkers. Running after her the girls immediately voiced their concerns with her trying to entice Smith to give them a better answer than "we have a meeting" yet to their disappointment she ignored them which incited different emotions from all of them.

Frustration from Zombina

Hurt washed over Tio

Manako sulked slinetly

While Dopple put on a mask of indifference, but failing to hide the betrayal in her eyes. Yet regardless of how they felt they all trudged on to the conference room but in bitter silence.

Upon arrive to the Conference room the group was meet with solemn faces, one of which that sat at the head of the table, his greying hair black rimmed glass hazed over with a small fog. The black suit was ironed to perfection accented by golden cufflinks and on his left wrist hung a dazzling silver watch as his slight aged hands intertwined with each as they rested upon the table before him.

"Chief." Spoke Smith catching the attention of the older gentleman, who quickly replied to her. "Please, Smith, Girls take a seat we have a lot to discuss" spoke the Chief of M.O.N as he gestured the group to the open seats, close to their numerous co-workers both humans and liminal alike all dressed in business attire yet the atmosphere was heavy and oppressive to the group all of which except Smith were uncomfortable with the silence forced upon them.

Yet the thick tension was disrupted by the Chief clearing his gruff voice with a crackling 'hmph!' which many were thankful for, "Now that everyone is here, let us begin" he spoke calmly as his eyes peered down the table drinking in the expressions of the knowing humans and the uncomfortable, confused liminal.

"This morning I sent out an emergency email to all the M.O.N directors in this station, in front of you all is a file I recommend you open it and read it's contents before I begin." He spoke calmly his speech mostly directed towards the liminal in the room, who glanced with uncertainty at one another before all opening the manilla folder in front of them.

Their expressions morphing from concern to horror and in Zombina's case rage. Tio on the other hand was pushed to tears as her sentimental heart ached for the victims of this tragedy.

"As, you have read" spoke the Chief gaining the attention of all present, "We have been tasked with capturing the _critical_ _target,_ Aala the Giant Archnee." His tone chilled as he gauged the reactions of his staff, seeing looks of understanding, determination and a single case of anger. "As you have read she has been charged with 25 cases of assault against both human and liminal, 10 counts of attempted murder four of those attempts were towards officers of M.O.N, and eight count of second degree murder and single case of cannibalism" His voice slightly strained as he delivered the charges, "but unfortunately these are the known charges there is an estimated 34 more charges linked to Aala, but most of the evidence is inconclusive." With a flick of his wrist and tap of a button the monitor on the bored behind him burst to life displaying a mugshot of Aala.

Her hair was a startling white, as long wildly unkempt bangs framed her face, her six coal black eyes all having a slight slant to them give her an odd predatory beauty. Her fangs were on full display as her mouth was open, her long slender tongue hang from her mouth as she smiled savagely and mockingly her lips full and plump. She had a small rounded nose an envy to most women, her skin was alabaster and as pale as snow.

Venturing to her arms which were large and colored in white fur with a bluish hue as red splatter pattern splotched her stunning fur. Her chitin claws long black and sharp holding the cracked placard up for the camera, while her other hand performed the "bird".

"Well ain't she a charmer." Cracked Zombina lightening mood, even if it was only for a moment, yet it was back to business as the chief spoke once again, "Aala escaped from M.O.N custody three weeks ago and has evading arrest ever since. Currently we have been ordered by the _higher ups_ _,_ to handle this matter _quietly and delicately_." He spoke putting certain stress on the words quietly and delicately.

"So what would you have us do?" Asked Manako, voicing the question that everyone at that moment was wondering.

"I'm glad you asked" with a press of a button, the slide clicked over from Aala, to a picture of a boring looking man. His skin being a healthy tan, his black hair cut short and well kept. His brown doe eyes had an irritated expression to them as he stared into the camera, his lips pulled thin into a scowl. He wore a simple white button up accompanied by a black blazer giving him a certain business casual look, but one couldn't ignore the black leather bullet belt that was strapped across his chest, as a black pump action rested against his right shoulder. And to his left and right were several men and women dressed in a similar fashion to the man in the center, and like him they carried various weapons.

"this" spoke the Chief gesturing to the man in the middle of the group, "is Kouta Caterina, he is wanted in four different countries for participating in illegal Liminal trade, and shipment of Liminal goods the organization he was apart of has been linked to over 3,000 different cases of Liminal exploitation, kidnapping and poaching of Liminal goods such as and not limited to; Archnee Chitin, Harpy eggs, talons and feathers, Great Bee honey, Minotaur Milk, hooves and horns and Zombie Brains to list a few examples."

"So what does this scumbag have to do with anything" Hissed Zombina, her anger having spiked through the roof as she heard the charges, this man was a murderer plain and simple.

Sighing the Chief hardened himself for the next thing he had to say, "The Japanese Diet, has _order_ us to Cooperate with Mr. Caterina in the capture of Aala and in any future case regarding a critical target. If he cooperates he will be pardoned for his crimes and offered sanctuary." as he spoke those words varying states of shock, horror and unbridled rage showed forth in the faces of his co-works.

Yet Zombina was the first to share her concerns, "Let me get this straight, we are supposed to work with a wanted man. **Known** for **killing** liminal, in an effort to capture a Liminal **known** for **killing** _both_ liminals and humans alike, and _try_ to keep this away from the public eye?" She questioned harshly, nearly barking out in frustration.

With a sigh the chief answered, "I do not agree with it either but it must be done, Smith." Using her name to get the attention of said agent, "Your team is in charge of recruiting Mr. Caterina to the case, the rest of you shall receive your orders momentarily with that in mind, it's time to get to work."

* * *

"I can't believe we are fucking doing this!" Growled Zombina as she reclined into her seat, in the form right passenger side. Her foot pressing harshly into the dashboard, her rants the being the only thing to fill the quiet van. The trip was fairly short, they pulled up to a fairly quintet home, in a silent suburbia. It was a modest single story home beige in color, fenced off by a wooden gate design to look like a Torii gate. Looking through the gaps of the horizontal fence they could see the yard was well maintained.

A vivid green, trimmed to a uniform half an inch, and was lined with several different types of flowers, mostly lilacs and tulips of a variety of colors. As they took in the scenery Dopple let out a low whistle clearly impressed by the care placed into the lawn and surrounding garden, yet unlike the others who stopped to gaze, Zombina briskly walked to the door a let off a harsh wrap of knocks.

Catching the attention of the other who jogged to Zombina, wait in silence for a reply...but they received.

So this time Smith respond letting off a softer more delicate series of knocks, yet like before no response. Quick to react Zombina turned to face Tio, latching onto the gentle giant's hand tugging her much larger form in front of the door.

"How 'bout you give it a try!" Spoke Zombina through a sickeningly sweet smile, one that clearly betrayed her actual emotions. Tio nervous complied and gave the door a hefty knock, more of a slam really as her inhuman strength torn through the door shattering the decorative wood blowing it clean of the hinges giving them access to the home with a cruel "crack".

"well that's one wa-" Zombina's clever remark was cut short as to quick bangs were fired off, a sound familiar to the group knowing well that it was a gun yet they didn't expect a bullet to tear through Zombina's throat and collarbone. The unexpected attack was enough to knock the undead girt of her feet as Tio let off a girlish shriek from the scare, yet the Ogre was quick to dive for cover with her fellow teammates, leaving Zombina to recover from the gun wounds.

"Well this went to shit." Was Dopple's snarky reply as she hugged the wall farthest from the door, Smith sighed as she armed her own weapon and prepared herself for an unwanted battle.

 **Well then, that's what I got for this chapter hopefully you enjoyed it, I'll try to get updates out sooner, but if you see Remnants of a Vixen update, except to get a chapter unless I say otherwise. So catch you on the flip side!**


End file.
